And the dust
by lunard 666
Summary: Série de courtes histoires plus déprimantes les unes que les autres sur des couples parfois assez peu communs. Dépressifs et non amateurs de yaoi s'abstenir.


Titre : And the dust…

Auteur : Nina dite Lunard 666

Résumé : Série de courts textes portant tous sur un couple ou un personnage de Naruto. Un tout petit soupçon d'inceste, un chouia de shota, un peu de gore et pas mal de mélancolie. A ne pas lire si vous êtes dépressifs. diagnostique off

Disclaimer : Je ne suis ni un homme, ni japonais et encore moins auteur de manga. Mes chances de posséder un jour le début du commencement de Naruto s'approchent donc du zéro absolu.

La pluie dispute aux larmes ses joues. La bataille ne dure que peu de temps, les traînées tièdes et salées sont bientôt submergées par l'eau froide et douce de l'averse. Une main chaude entoure son visage tandis que l'autre compresse la plaie de sa poitrine, comme pour emprisonner son cœur et l'empêcher de s'échapper ou de se taire. Une voix crie de vagues paroles qui ressemblent à des murmures doux.

En haut, tout en haut, loin de des cimes des plus grands arbres, les nuages noirs se déchirent une deuxième fois et la pluie redouble encore; le sang se dilue sur la main de Kakashi pour ne former plus qu'un liquide rosâtre qui goutte sur le sol.

Cela commence par un balbutiement venant du ciel, qui accompagne le voile opaque qui s'étend peu à peu sur son regard.

Puis le tonnerre commence enfin à gronder, mais Iruka ne l'entend déjà plus.

_Parfois, pas souvent, mais parfois, Sarutobi Asuma, 1 mètre 91, 81 kg de muscles et reconnu comme un des Jounin les plus efficaces de tout Konoha, a peur de Nara Shikamaru. Qui mesure bien 40 cm de moins que lui et doit peser 45 kg tout mouillé._

_Pas souvent, non. Mais parfois. _

_Quand le visage de shikamaru parait plus éloigné, que son air se trouble un peu, qu'il semble moins concentré, comme s'il regardait quelque chose de très lointain. Quand ses mains ne forment plus le carré symbole d'un début de stratégie, mais reste posées sur ses genoux, ou pendent ballantes le long de ses cotés._

_Quand ses yeux le fixe indifféremment, comme on observerai un insecte ou de la bouffe bizarre dans son assiette. Quand Asuma peut presque sentir les aiguilles lui épinglant les membres sur un panneau de bois, comme un papillon. Quand Shikamaru déambule dans les circonvolutions de son cerveau, et en retire ce qu'il veut. Pas comme Ino, non, la pickpocket_

_mentale a pour elle le don de sa famille, fruit de plusieurs décennies de mariages, mais par intelligence pure._

_Puis, bien sur, les mains de l'adolescent reforment leur position carrée, ses yeux se concentrent, se plissent. Son expression redevient celle de tous les jours, ennuyée à force de paresse, et le pion qu'il déplacera sur le go sera manié d'une main ferme. Sa position nouvelle aura fait l'effet d'une mure réflexion et son utilité sera inscrite sur le visage de Shikamaru par un léger sourire ironique, tranquille. _

_Et il attendra le prochain mouvement d'Asuma, confiant, avec de la paresse et un peu de tendresse dans le regard. Comme d'habitude, quoi._

_Mais parfois..._

C'est la fête des morts. Toute la famille vient de finir la procession le long des chemins boueux. Maintenant, ils sont tous regroupés dans ce cimetière embourbé de partout, sous un ciel morne dont le gris n'est troué que par trois corbeaux et deux corneilles. Et encore.

La cérémonie, cette année, et comme chaque année depuis son plus ancien souvenir, est d'un ennui à _mourir_. Toute la famille est là, à commémorer le bicentenaire de la mort de l'arrière grande tante du fils de l'oncle du neveu par alliance du chef actuel. Super.

Il regarde chacun des visages, si semblables, si vides, si désespérément _emmerdant_. Les plus jeunes enfants du clan, une cousine de 5 ans, un cousin de 4 ans, 3 autres morveux dont ils ne se souvient même plus des prénoms, ainsi que son cadet, n'ont pas pu y assister: les premiers ne tiennent pas en place ( tant mieux d'ailleurs, il ne les supporte pas. Et puis une cérémonie comme celle ci doit être solennelle, après tout.) et le dernier se remet d'un accès de fièvre. Une vieille domestique s'occupe de lui, dans la maison familiale. Il aurait bien voulu le veiller, lui, mais bien évidemment, il se _doit _d'assister aux hommages rendus aux ancêtres dont un, peut-être, possédait les genes qui l'ont rendu si génial. C'est à vomir.

Il fixe les pierres tombales, déchirées par les lettres et les chiffres des défunts, attaquées par de la mousse verdâtre. Il imagine les corps pourrissants sous la terre; les vers qui y rampent, la cervelle qui coule et se désagrège, les yeux qui peu à peu s'évident. L'odeur. La moisissure. Les os qui se révèlent. Le silence. Le silence...

On a du sentir qu'il partait peu à peu dans ses pensées, car on le rappelle sèchement à l'ordre: Du respect et de la _dévotion_, surtout venant de lui, qui doit tout à des siècles de mariages arrangés et de préférence consanguins, sont attendus. Du respect pour ces corps en décomposition, pour ses squelettes vides, aussi vides que les visages des gens attroupés là. De la dévotion pour ces cerveaux morts qui jadis abritaient les âmes mornes et froides et fatiguées de ses ancêtres, tellement, tellement _semblables _à celles de sa famille.

Tellement semblables.

Il s'excuse: pardonnez moi, mon oncle, cette absence ne se reproduira plus.

L'homme, aux yeux noirs, à la peau blême et à l'intelligence somme toute banale, hoche la tête, satisfait, et revient à l'écoute de la prière, tandis que dans le cerveau de génie d'Uchiha Itachi, les données s'assemblent, forment peu à peu l'ébauche d'un plan qui d'abord stagne légèrement dans les circonvolutions de ses pensées, avant de se mettre à _grandir_.

_Lorsque Naruto voit les côtes pointer en dessous de la poitrine, pour venir bourreler la chair et finalement percer la peau, créant une multitudes de cascades rouges, il ne peut s'empêcher absurdement de penser au récit de Lee, aux esquilles tueuses et aux os volatiles de celui que Gaara finit par vaincre._

_Puis une paire de lèvres à bave rougeâtre apparaît sur le devant de l'homme, l'ouvrant des clavicules aux premiers poils du pubis, le fendant sur toute la longueur, révélant à l'air libre les formes molles de ses organes, la ligne sinueuse de ses intestins, tel un labyrinthe tagué de violet. Le cœur bat encore, il bat toujours, vibrant comme un animal acculé, affolé. Sasuke le regarde, impassible, pour s'approcher de lui et lui ficher sa main droite en pleine poitrine, en pleine vie, et entourer brusquement le cœur, le compresser légèrement et puis _tirer

_Un léger bruit, quand les artères se rompent, un bruit mou, un bruit flasque, et lorsqu'il ramène son bras vers lui, le cœur suit, emprisonné dans l'étau de sa main. Il bat encore, deux ou trois fois, recrache en gerbes le sang qu'il contenait encore, éclabousse l'avant bras de Sasuke, son visage, lâchant quelques gouttes sur le sol déjà détrempé, puis cesse enfin de bouger._

_Le brun le regarde comme on regarde un insecte répugnant puis le lâche. Il tombe pour rejoindre le corps de son propriétaire, fiché sur le sol dans une position bizarre. Sasuke retourne son regard sur Naruto et le blond sent l'hystérie venir, commencer à le submerger. Ses yeux s'agrandissent, ses ongles mordent la peau de ses joues, et bien que la peur embrouille son cerveau, lui faisant perdrent des lignes et des lignes de messages logiques, il ne peut pas bouger. Pas quand les yeux de Sasuke l'épinglent comme ça. _

_Son corps ne lui obéit plus. Il reste là, fixe, les larmes commencent à lui embuer les yeux puis à couler, formant en se mêlant avec les déchirures de ses ongles un liquide rosâtre qui lui dégouline le long des joues, sur le menton, jusque dans le cou. Sasuke s'approche, s'approche, l'atteint, et lui prend délicatement les poignets, désincruste les ongles de la peau, lisse les peau du bout des doigts. Naruto sent ses bras tomber mollement de chaque coté de son corps, inertes, tandis que le brun lui nettoie le visage de sa main gauche._

_Puis il entoure la tête du blond de ses deux mains, lui souffle sur le visage avant de se pencher sur lui encore davantage, et de l'embrasser violemment sur les lèvres, le forçant à ouvrir la bouche, l'envahissant. Le baiser le tétanise. Sasuke se retire lentement, comme répugnant à perdre le contact et descend encore la tête. _

_Puis Naruto comprend enfin ce que sera le reste de sa vie quand Sasuke murmure d'une voix rauque à son oreille, avec un sourire fauve:_

_"Je ne te cède à personne..."_

Là haut, la lune continue de vagabonder d'un air brumeux. Pas un nuage, seulement un ciel désespérément vide.

Il regarde la regarde, la lune. Sa course n'a même pas atteint son apogée. La nuit sera encore longue et il peut presque sentir le temps lâcher avec répugnance un à un les grains de sable de son grand sablier. Parfois, quand la nuit se traîne comme maintenant, que la goulée d'air qu'il vient d'avaler lui semble être la millionième depuis la fin du jour, il lui semble que les grains du sable du temps sont aussi nombreux que ceux des dunes blanches et blondes qui l'entourent.

Il détaille sa chambre. Partout des couleurs. Ocre et jaune et rouge par là aussi. Un peu de vert (Un souvenir aussi, celui de feuilles qui volent et d'un étang couvert de nénuphars et de vase). Quelques touches de bleu. Les draps de son lit qui le couvrent jusqu'à la taille sont en soie blanche. Partout des tissus rares. Satin, soie et velours et coton fin composent le lit et les tentures accrochées aux murs et près de la porte. Les rideaux bariolés, eux, sont en cachemire.

Au centre de la pièce, une table de bois brun verni, et dessus un service à thé aux jolis petits verres en cuivre chaud aux motifs ouvragés. Autour, des poufs bourrés de plumes blanches et douces, confortables.

Il aspire une autre goulée d'air froid. Le désert est peut-être brûlant comme l'enfer le jour, mais la nuit, il est sûr que si arbres il y avait eu, ils seraient tout couvert de givre le matin venu. Encore une autre inspiration, qui gonfle ses poumons de froideur. Il peut presque sentir ses poumons se verglacer, alvéoles par alvéoles. Il respire mais ne tousse pas. Un sortilège lancé sur la fenêtre empêche le sable d'entrer. Il se déplace légèrement et tintinnabulent les lourds bracelets d'or qui enserrent ses chevilles fines, faisant paraître sa peau plus blanche encore.

Il regarde sa chambre aux dorures riches, aux oreillers plumeux, et ne peut empêcher un torrent de haine de l'envahir. Il regarde la blanche lune vagabonde, indifférente, et songe à des yeux noirs, à des cheveux blonds, à un sourire amusé autour d'un brun d'herbe.

Il songe aux jolis verres en cuivre, qu'il préférerait tant en verre teint. Mais cela lui a été refusé, le cuivre n'est pas comme le verre, il ne peut pas ouvrir la peau, lui. Il songe au sortilège de la fenêtre qui, s'il ne permet pas au sable d'entrer, l'empêche lui de sortir. Il songe aux chaînes dorés qui relient ses chevilles aux barreaux du lit.

Il songe à ça et à bien d'autres choses encore. A sa fuite impossible, à Baki qui reviendra bientôt, les mains pleines de sang, qui comme toutes les nuits dessineront en esquisses rouges un canevas de peau blanche. Aux bleus qui s'ajouteront sur ses hanches, à Genma qu'il ne reverra plus et, pour la centième fois, pour la millième fois depuis trois ans sous ce ciel sans planètes, sans étoiles, sans _rien_, Hayate regrette que l'épée de vent ne l'ai pas tué.

………………__

Peau de porcelaine, cheveux noirs et yeux métal…Il n'a pas besoin d'autre batterie pour alimenter sa haine. Ses iris se dilatent brusquement, son cœur bat plus fort dans sa poitrine, son sang accélère, bouillonne puis de ralentit de nouveau. La brume d'un sourire joyeux et ce sont trois autres hommes qui se retrouvent barbouillés de rouge. Le vague souvenir d'un poids sur son dos, deux de bras blancs qui lui enserrent le cou et quatre autres commencent à cracher leurs tripes et boyaux contre la neige. Une lame qui bat comme un tambour lointain, qui tinte comme du givre, qui serpente pour mordre dans la chair, pour avaler le souffle, pour digérer la mort. Deux prunelles grises, l'écho d'un tintement de rire et l'herbe froide est aussitôt emmitouflée d'une chaude et épaisse couverture de cadavres.

Kisame regarde et se demande encore une fois où se situent les limites de l'obsession et de la folie d'Itachi pour son frère.

Il cherche depuis cinq ans, et ne les a pas encore trouvées.

………………

_He shots me down, bang bang_

Il n'y a dans la pièce qu'ombres et silence. Les ténèbres modèlent les murs en cartes labyrinthiques. Sur l'écran opaque d'une machine cliquetante, un trait rouge creuse montagnes et gouffres dans l'étendue noire, alors que les battement du cœur du petit garçon sont amplifiés et se répercutent en écho profond le long des murs.

Aucun médecin ni infirmière n'entrent dans la pièce, et l'air froid stagne légèrement près du sol, glaçant le mercure dans le thermomètre posé près de la fenêtre. Le corps minuscule perdu sous un océan de blancheur lisse ne bouge pas plus qu'un cadavre et la peau en a la même teinte : bleu à force d'être pâle.

_I hit the ground, bang bang_

Le son ne traverse pas la porte mais les infirmières qui parfois passent devant elle frissonnent un peu et baissent le ton, comme pour ne pas réveiller l'occupant de la chambre, même si celui-ci a été déclaré comateux depuis plus de dix jours. Mais les murs ont des oreilles, c'est bien connu, et retiennent des bribes de conversations attristées.

Le pauvre garçon… _si_ jeune…c'est vraiment triste, quelle _tragédie_ ! Que voulez-vous, les malheurs de la vie n'attendent pas le nombre des années…D'ailleurs j'ai entendu dire…

Et cetera… et cetera…

_That awful sound, bang bang_

Ce que les blouses blanches ne voient pas, ce sont les grands yeux de l'enfant qui roulent et palpitent sous ses paupières baissées. S'il les ouvrait, il verrait un mur blanc mangé par des lézardes creuses. Mais il ne voit sous ses paupières que deux silhouettes noires et blanches, monochromatiques, bercées de liquide rouge et de bois brun. Il voir une lame vitreuse comme du verre fendre l'air et attaquer la peau, des ombres couler sur le plancher et masquer la lune, deux billes écarlates constellées de formes sombres et mouvantes.

Trois salles plus loin, deux éminents médecins penchés sur des radios cherchent depuis bientôt deux semaines la raison pour l'instant inexplicable de ce soudain coma, alors que dans le cerveau de Sasuke Uchiha, le Mangekyou Sharigan continue son travail.

My baby shot me down… 


End file.
